Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Ashley sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$5$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Ashley also earns a $$28$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Ashley wants to earn at least $$75$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Ashley will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Ashley wants to make at least $$75$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $75$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $75$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $5 + $28 \geq $75$ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $75 - $28 $ $ x \cdot $5 \geq $47 $ $x \geq \dfrac{47}{5} \approx 9.40$ Since Ashley cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $9.40$ up to $10$ Ashley must sell at least 10 subscriptions this week.